


Reishi Growth Experiment

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Growth, Hyperinflation, M/M, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Manipulation, Yaoi, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Mayuri is at it again, and Hitsugaya is his target. He tries to increase Toshiro’s reishi and does in different ways this makes things difficult for Ichigo and Toshiro. Tier 3
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Reishi Growth Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Reishi Growth Experiment  
Mayuri is at it again, and Hitsugaya is his target. He tries to increase Toshiro’s reishi and does in different ways this makes things difficult for Ichigo and Toshiro. Tier 3  
-x-  
Toshiro and Ichigo have gotten together. The white haired captain had beat out so many others and won the heart of the orange haired soul reaper. Not that others were giving up, this just meant he had someone else to protect. He doubled his efforts to train, thinking of Ichigo.  
‘Toshiro…’ he thought of the orange haired boy wanting him, his physical form completely bare for Toshiro, and Toshiro alone. ‘I want you!’ he thinks of Ichigo spreading his cheeks, offering his virginity.  
“Hehe,” Toshiro blushed, a little blood dripping from his nose. He wanted to make him his, they hadn’t gone all the way yet, but some of the things they had done was…great. Ichigo was a bit of a size queen, and while Toshiro’s body may have looked childish, he was all man below the belt.  
Ichigo confessed the first time he saw Toshiro naked, he bout fainted. Toshiro was about 12 inches soft, and 13 inches hard, and he had a treasure path up to his navel, with a matching set of heavy balls. Ichigo loved licking him, his own personal popsicle. It made him so hot, watching Ichigo bathe his dick with the hot little muscle of his. Swirling around the head, going back and forth across his shaft, even taking time to suck on his heavy balls. Fuck the boy was a treasure.  
The boy had 0 gag reflex, he could swallow Toshiro down to the root. Moaning around his length as he nuzzled his thick nest of pubes. He looked so sexy, cheeks puffed out and throat stuffed with his cock, he looked so happy. The boy may have been a virgin but his eagerness and desire to please more than made up for it.  
His first time, Toshiro’s orgasm overwhelmed him and forced him off his cock. He splattered Ichigo’s face with cum, Ichigo didn’t seem to care and followed Toshiro in orgasm. Fuck all, if the image of Ichigo’s face covered in cum wouldn’t haunt his dreams forever. The icing on the cake, was Ichigo still wanted more, and went back to sucking on his pulsing manhood.  
He was so good, just looking at Ichigo now made him rock hard. Thinking about him made his heart beat a little faster. Hyorinmaru had dedicated a wing of his soul to Ichigo. He was their treasure and he was willing to do anything in his power to keep him safe.  
This leads to some disastrous results…  
Mayuri was working on one of his crazy experiments again. He was trying to amplify a soul reaper’s reishi limit. He believe by doing this a soul reaper could wield a lot more power.  
He believed this could lead to bigger things, reaching new levels of techniques. It was a tempting offer, but ,any were not taken in by Mayuri’s pitch, as the man was let’s face it insane. Toshiro wanted nothing to do with this.  
Mayuri however wasn’t done. He found Toshiro after the meeting. “What do you want?” Toshiro spat.  
“Now now, don’t shoot the messenger I just want to help.” he had that creepy grin on his face.  
“Yeah right.” he tried to walk off but Mayuri was hot on his heels.  
“It’d be best for you to listen, you’ve been training so hard to make sure Ichigo Kurosaki stays yours.” that made Toshiro stop.  
“What’s your point?” he narrows his eyes on the scientist. Mayuri’s grin grew. “As you know our bodies are made of reishi, manipulating the total output would not only help the soul reaper got stronger, but it’d help them get larger as well, if you know what I mean.”  
Toshiro got the drift but didn’t like where this was going. “Spill it, what does this have to do with Ichigo?”  
“I have it on good authority, our precious substitute soul reaper has a certain taste for big meat.” Toshiro blushed. “You aren’t the strongest captain, but you are ranked up there among the giant cock department.” he explains.  
Toshiro shudders to think how Mayuri got all this information. “I’m well aware of Ichigo’s admirers, you’d think they’d jump at the chance to get stronger and put some oomf oomf in the pecker area. If your not careful someone may steal Ichigo away from you.” Toshiro had enough and drew his sword, aiming it at Mayuri’s throat. “Of course if you took part in my experiment you’d have nothing to fear would you?”  
The boy stilled, he hated to admit it but Mayuri has a point. If he took part, he could get stronger and not only that, if his cock did get bigger it’d just be more for Ichigo to love. He sheathed his sword. “Fine what do I have to do?”  
“Excellent, step into my lab.” Mayuri lead him away, Toshiro couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had. They made it to the lab, and Mayuri got his experiment ready. “Now then, one little dose is all it will take. This should shift the reishi limit and allow it to grow!”  
“Fine, fine let’s just get this over with.” He stuck out his arm, expecting a shot.  
“Well you are close, but since I only have the one, we need to make sure this goes into the prime spot.” Toshiro gasped as his pants were suddenly yanked down, and his butt cheek exposed. Mayuri stuck him with a needle.  
“Damn it Mayuri!”  
“It is the best place.” he says.  
After a few minutes, nothing seemed to change. “Mayuri, I think this experiment is a dud.”  
“Bite your tongue, even the best works take time to take full effect.” he says.  
“But I don’t feel…” his body pulses. ‘What the?!’ he felt hot all over, then it stopped, and his clothes suddenly felt tighter. “What the heck?” Mayuri chuckles.  
“It’s working!” Another wave of heat washes through Toshiro and he gasps. “Ahhh!”  
His heart was racing, and his cock surged forth. “Ohhh!” his knees buckled. His cock had never made such a bulge before, it seemed determined to rip out of his vary pants. Everything was growing. His Fundoshi was barely holding his balls now, and his cock had slipped down into his pant leg.  
For a moment he thought his cock would dwarf his body but his body was growing right along with him. His chest filled out, his undershirt getting tighter and tighter, before he knew it his abs and pecs were ripping through his shirt. “Gah!”  
His nipples had gotten hard from the clothing rubbing against them, his abs and pecs and full display. “Mayuri, what’s with this my clothes are ripping apart!”  
“Well of course they are, your reishi is increasing.”  
“Why aren’t the clothing growing to, they are made of reishi!?” he snapped.  
“What are you stupid, I injected you, not your clothes, why would they grow?”  
“You!” he took a step to smack him, and his pants ripped. “Ehh!” he wasn’t used to this tight clothing, and he was still growing. “Mayuri you knew this was gonna happen!?”  
“It was one of the possible outcomes.” he admits. ‘Damn you Mayuri!’ Toshiro thinks as he struggles to keep his clothing from completely ripping off him. It was a losing battle, and in one swift size boost, Toshiro Hitsugaya had grown past the limit even his captain haori could hold.  
His growing muscles, body, and cock ripped out. Toshiro couldn’t believe it his cock head was level with his face now. He was now bigger than Komamura. ‘Maybe this isn’t so bad. I’m sure Ichigo would like to feel this inside him.’ If only this was the end, but Mayuri had intended his drug to break down the limitations of a soul real’s reishi limit, and help it grow.  
So grow he did…  
Toshiro was a little embarrassed at being naked before the scientist, but then he felt his body pulse again. “Ehh, Mayuri!” he suddenly got taller, his body was growing still. “What the hell did you give me?”  
“Oh this, I made it from a hollow Byakuya and Kenpachi defeated, I removed the hollow impurities.” Toshiro’s eye twitched he had heard about Yammy’s ability from the report. The angrier he became the larger he became, he became a giant! “Oh shit!”  
He reached the ceiling and he put his hands up, at this rate he’d smash through the building! “Mayuri!”  
“Well can’t have you destroying my lab.” he pressed a button on a remote, and the floor lit up. In a flash they were outside, away from buildings and people. His growing stopped, but he was huge. ‘Oh fuck, what have I done!’  
“Well, the experiment needs to be tweaked, it seems it raises one’s reishi limit to it’s max, I’ll have to dilute it.”  
“Dilute it! Put me back!” he yelled.  
“I’m afraid I can’t so sorry. I will contact Ichigo for you and give my report to the other captains.” Toshiro tried to stop him, but he was gone with another push of the button.  
‘This is a nightmare, wake up wake up!’ He looked at his massive form. ‘How can I be with Ichigo now?’ he thinks sadly. His cock could crush buildings! Ichigo may be a size queen but he’s not suicidal.  
-x-  
Ichigo was called, and taken out to see his boyfriend grown gigantic. Toshiro wasn’t able to live in the city now. “Toshiro!” Ichigo called. “Ichigo!” Toshiro gasped looking at his tiny lover, and sure enough…whoosh!  
Toshiro’s dick rises into the air and towers over the tiny orangette. Ichigo stares at the mountain of a cock and gasps, feeling his own manhood stiffen. He clutched his crotch cutely, his inner size queen trying to jizz himself at the size.  
“Oh Ichigo, this is all my fault. I never should have agreed to Mayuri’s stupid experiment.” he says, completely missing how cute Ichigo was being.  
“Toshiro!” the male looked down and gasped to see Ichigo had stripped naked. The boy’s hard dick twitched in the air. “Do you still love me?” he asks.  
“Of course I do, but how can we…”  
“We’ll make it work.” he jumps onto Toshiro’s body and makes his way through the forest of pubes. The manly hair tickled his naked body. The manly aroma of Toshiro’s crotch was making Ichigo’s dick weep. He reached the base of Toshiro’s cock and started to climb! ‘I gotta thank Chad for talking me into those rock climbing classes.’  
Toshiro groaned, as Ichigo climbed up his dick, stopping now and then to kiss and lick, and hump against him. He climbed higher and higher till he reached the tip. “Ichigo!” Toshiro moaned.  
The boy was toying with his sensitive tip, hands fondling the fat head as his tongue danced over what he could reach. Toshiro’s manhood pulsed in want, pre started to pool at his slit. Ichigo lifted himself up to face the slit. “This still loves me, I see.” he kisses his slit and thrusts his tongue inside.  
“Ohhh!” Toshiro moaned, Ichigo was making out with his piss slit. The boy’s hips rocked against him, he had such amazing leg strength. His arms squeezed his sensitive tip making this all the more intense.  
“We can’t be together, you’re to big for me, cut that bullshit right now.” Ichigo says, licking his lips. “If we can’t have sex the normal way, we’ll have to get creative.” He rises up and slides his cock between the folds of Toshiro’s cock hole.  
‘Does he mean?’ Toshiro blushes, and his cock pulses at the thought. “Do you not want me?” Ichigo asks. Toshiro shakes his head no vigorously.  
“You are right Ichigo, I’m sorry, I want you so much, I love you!” he says. “Fuck my cock!” Ichigo smirks and lines himself up, with one thrust he buries his cock into Toshiro’s pipe and both males moan. ‘Holy fuck!’ Toshiro’s body gets a huge rush of pleasure.  
Having his pipe filled with Ichigo’s dick, sent ripples out, his toes flexed and legs spasmed as the sensations whipped through him. He could see Ichigo mounted on his cock, and fuck it was sexy.  
The orangette was panting and drooling, clinging to the mountain of a cock. “Toshiro…” he looked up, lust filled eyes meeting his. “I can’t move…” the white haired male blinks. “I thought this would work, but I don’t have any leverage.”  
Toshiro couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘So cute!’ he shifts and moves onto his knees. “I can help with that.” Ichigo gasps at the sudden change, but he soon finds himself close to the ground. Ichigo gets his footing, cock still buried in Toshiro’s cock. The soul reaper holds his cock down, giving him the perfect angle to fuck him. “Go on!”  
Ichigo smirks and begins to thrust. In this pose he could go full out, driving in and out of the cock hole. Toshiro shivered, each thrust brought the smack of Ichigo’s balls, and the hit of his pelvis, sending wonderful ripples through his cock head.  
The friction in his pipe released white hot pleasure scorching through him. This massive piece was more sensitive. Toshiro panted feeling his own orgasm build. Watching Ichigo fuck his cock was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Then the thought hit him. ‘Ichigo…gave me his cock virginity!’ the thought, it made his heart race more and his dick spasm.  
Ichigo was going all out, the boy drove in hard and fast, loving the tightness of the pipe. His eyes traveled the massive length, and his mouth watered. ‘Toshiro so big,’ he licks his lips. His thrusts increase and they both moan. ‘His dick is so warm, and so hard, I can barely stand it, but I love it.’  
Pre was gushing around his cock, running down his balls and down his legs. ‘This is the best!’ he bent over and licked the massive shaft, using his hands to caress his hard flesh. ‘Toshiro…I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum inside you!’  
His release was building, he wasn’t gonna be able to hold back. Little did he know Toshiro was right behind him, the orgasm beast nipping at their heels.  
Ichigo drove into the pipe faster and faster, his thrusts were causing Toshiro’s dick to make naughty erotic noises with each thrust. Toshiro was panting, trying to hold out until Ichigo came, it wasn’t easy. Ichigo had a nice piece of his own and the friction and stretch he gave to Toshiro’s manhood was intense. Not to mention the tender loving care he was giving to his dick.  
“Toshiro…I can’t hold back…I’m cumming!” The orangette came shooting his seed into the male’s pipe. That sealed the deal for Toshiro. His heavy balls lurched forward. “Me to Ichigo, I’m cumming!” he shouts.  
His dick swells and his cum erupts. The torrent of seed forces Ichigo out of him, and the orangette is covered in seed. “Ichigo!?” Toshiro gasps. The boy vanished in a sea of seed.  
When found Ichigo had hearts in his eyes, his dick twitching in joy. He really loved the bukkake Toshiro gave him, and this was 100 times better than that. Ichigo was riding high on the sensations, every inch of him was covered in seed, he couldn’t wiggle his pinky toe without feeling the soul reaper cum, in every nook and cranny.  
His dick was pulsing in want. This image would also haunt Toshiro’s dreams. “I’m such a mess,” Ichigo says, without a hint of disappointment in his voice, he was grinning.  
“Yeah you are,” he says, scooping Ichigo up. “Such a dirty boy you are.” he stuck his tongue out and licked Ichigo.  
“Toshiro…that tickles…” he giggled, Toshiro’s tongue brushed over him, licking up the semen and making his skin tingle.  
“Want me to stop?” he keeps licking and Ichigo moans, spreading his legs. “No!” the boy moans. Toshiro chuckles, and licks Ichigo all over. Ichigo raised his arms above his head and shudders with each lick.  
The boy was cleaned in seconds, but Toshiro continued licking. Long swipes were able to lick Ichigo’s leg, cock, balls, abs, left pec, nipple and left pit. Then he did the same to the right. “Toshiro~” the boy moaned.  
His licking helped push Ichigo over the edge again, and he came all over Toshiro’s tongue, and his abs and chest. Nothing another lick couldn’t clean up.  
The boy lay in his palm. “Toshiro~” the boy moaned again and he reached down and started fingering himself. The white haired giant blushed. The boy was so wanton and horny, one finger became two then three so quickly. “Toshiro, I want you to fuck me.”  
“But how I’m too big?” he gasps.  
“I want you to claim me, and your finger is just a little bigger than your cock used to be.” He caressed the long digit. Rolling over he spread his cheeks and exposed his open hole. “Please take me, Toshiro!”  
Toshiro got a nosebleed. He sucked on his finger as Ichigo worked himself open. “Better get ready.” he brings his wet digit to Ichigo’s tight little hole. Ichigo removes his fingers and holds his cheeks open.  
The digit pushed and pushed, till it breached Ichigo’s tight ring. “Gah ahh!” his penis twitched. His hole stretched wide, and the boy shuddered. Toshiro went slow, rocking his finger back and forth, helping Ichigo get used to the size. ‘He’s so tight!’ His penis twitched.  
He pushed his finger in deeper, and deeper, waiting only for Ichigo to adjust. The boy was loving the feeling of being filled. He pushed back, taking more of Toshiro’s finger inside.  
Burying his finger into Ichigo’s tight body, the boy arched his back moaning. He started to thrust his finger in and out, making Ichigo buck and moan in delight. “Toshiro ah ah ah so full, so good!”  
The giant blushed, his cock twitching in delight. He was doing this to Ichigo, only he could fill him this way. The boy’s tight ring of muscle hugging his thrusting digit. He speeds up his thrusts making Ichigo pant and moan. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!” The size made brushing his sweet spot easy. Every thrust made the bundle of nerves get lit up. Ichigo’s cock wept all over Toshiro’s palm.  
‘He’s loving it, I’ve claimed Ichigo’s anal virginity, with my finger, but still…my finger…’ he curls his finger, and makes Ichigo’s belly bulge. “Ohhhh!” Ichigo’s eyes rolled up. “I felt that!” he moans.  
Another curl and Ichigo hits his climax. He cums into Toshiro’s palm. He pulls his finger out slowly, the boy’s hole was wrecked. Ichigo lay in his palm panting as he soared high.  
Toshiro reached down and gave a few strokes to his cock, it didn’t take him long to finish. “Toshiro, no matter your size, I love you. We can make this work.”  
“Indeed we can,” he says.  
-x-  
Mayuri would be able to figure out how to reverse the effects…eventually…it was a process.  
Including a stint when Toshiro was shrunk for a month, but hey he got to fuck Ichigo’s big dick during the time. So Toshiro had claimed every hole Ichigo had to offer.  
Once Mayuri found the right mix, Toshiro was back to normal. Except his reishi limiter had been broken. So now he could go giant whenever he wanted. He got to fuck Ichigo’s ass with his massive cock, the boy got to suck him off again, and they could go out to a secluded area where Toshiro could grow giant, and Ichigo could fuck his cock, and get covered head to toe in cum. It was a good life!  
End 


End file.
